Not so Different
by SMAK101
Summary: He wondered when, HE, would realize how lucky we was. He was lucky too. he might not be lucky in the same way as some others... but they were both pretty lucky. Maybe they werent all that diffrent after all. Oneshot(?)


Kenny took a walk on a cold winter day. He dicided it would be good to get some fresh air to get away from his family for a while.

He walked down to Starks Pond. The pond was kind of famous in South Park. He diddnt reallly know why though.

As he neared the pond he saw a figure sitting on a bench.

He wondered who else would be out in weather like this. It was cold and snowing. Plus it was getting late. He decided to be nosey and walked towards the person.

As he got closer to the figure he heard faint sniffleing. Was someone crying?He wondered.

He could finally make out most of the figure through the snow. The person had on a simple sports jacket with a red C on the arm. They had brown hair that was covered in falling snow.

"Clyde?" He asked through his parka.

The figure siffled, wiped his face and looked at Kenny. His eyes were red and puffy, "What do you want Kenny?"

Kenny furred his eyebrows in worry and sat next to the drying boy. He wasnt exspecially close to the 9 year old brunett, but he still thought of him as a friend, "I was just wondering who was crazy ebnough to be out in this weather,"

Clyde snorted , "Your out here,"

Kenny nodded, "Fair enough,"

They both fell into a silence and looked out to the frozen lake. The falling snow made it look like a picture you would see in a magazine. Wild and beautiful.

Kenny snuck a side glance at the boy next to him and saw silent tears running down his face once again.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked breaking the silence.

Clyde shrugged, "I guess no one else care enough to listen so why not?"

Kenny turned his full attention to the crying taco lover, "Whats so sad?"

"Nothing really i guess. I know i have no right to be crying to you. Im sure you have much more to cry about than what i have," Clyde said giving Kenny a sympathetic look.

Kenny rolled his eyes, "Anything that makes someone cry is important. Wether its big or small. If your crying its important,"

Clyde looked at Kenny all the way this time. He searched the parka clad boys face, or what he could see. He was lookingt for something. What? Kenny did not know.

"Why do you care so much?" Clyde asked.

Kenny sighed and started to loosen the strings on his parka letting his mouth show, "I dont like to see people i care about crying,"

Clyde looked at Kenny with a funny look on his fcae. The blue eyed boys voice was lower than he thought it would be. The parka made his voice sound high pitched.

"You care about me?" Clyde asked, "Why? We dont hangout, we dont talk."

Kenny shrugged nad took down his hood letting his blond hair fall into his face. Clyde stared in awe. No one had ever seen Kenny without his hood up except his group wich consisted of Satn, Kyle and Cartman. Clyde saw amazed at what he saw.

Kenny had a light layer of freckled splattered on the bridge of his nose and cheeks, bright blue eyes, silky blond hair and full lips. Clyde diddnt understand why he wore the parka.

"Just because we dont interact doesnt mean we arent friends. I care about all my friends," Kenny said with a kind smile that made Clyde flush.

"So... we're friends?" He asked quietly.

Kenny nodded, "If it wasnt obvious before, it is now,"

CLyde sighed and felt warm salty tears start to fall down his cheeks once again. This time hes not sure its for the same reason as before.

"So, are you gonna tell me why yor're crying?" Kenny asked wiping a taer from Clyde cheek.

Even thought he was only 9 years old he was very wise. he knew more about life than half the grown ups in South Park. He hads to save this town so many times he coulkdnt even count. Most of them resulting in his own death, but he would always come back and no one woudl apriciate what he ahd done. It takes a lot on a kid.

Clyde shrugged, "I was crying because its hard. Having to live without my mom. I know she always nagged me and was always yelling but i loved her none the less. She was my mom. The i have to deal with the kids at school. It seems like all the humiliating stuff happens to me. Like with the lice thing, and the stupid stick of truth incident. i know, im pathetic,"

Kenny was silent and let the boy talk. Once he was done Kenny spoke," your not pathetic. I dont know what would happen if Karen died on me. id probubly kill myslef," Id probubly come back though, he thought, "And just because you go through hard times doesnt mean nothing good will happen. With ever down fall comes a reward. Everything bad that happens to you will me made up for soemtime in the future3 with a good thing. It might not be forte a long time but thats the suprise of it. Your not the only one that bad things happen to. Everyone had hardships in their lives. All we can do is try to get though them and rely on the poeple we hold dear and care about, and who cares about us,"

Clyde was silent has he soaked in everything that the blond had said. he diddnt know that Kenny was so... deep. He always thought that vhe was just some happy go lucky perverted guy who didddnt think about anything but boobs. But now he can see that Kenny is so much more than just a poor boy.

He looked at said blond and saw him looking out to the lake. Clyde watched as the snow fell on him and how the color of his tan skin blond hair and orange vlothes contrasted with the puire white snow.

It surrounded him like a cloud. Clyde couldnt help but think that Kenny looked like an angel. He smiled, "Thanks Kenny,"

Kenny leaned his head to look at him side ways and gave him a large grin that made Clyde heart skip a beat, "Hey, just call me ,"

Clyde rolled his eyes and looked out to the lake with the blond.

They both had soft smiles on thier faces as they sat in silence.

Clyde was happy that Kenny had found him. he diddnt know what he might have done if he hadnt. He probubly would have done something we would regrett. Kenny probubly diddnt even know he probubly saved the brunetts life.

Clyde closed his eyes and tilted his head back letting the snow land on his face.

Kenny looked at the taco lover and smiled.

Suddenly they heard voices call from behind them. Clyde opened his eyes and turned around to see Craig, Tweek, and Token all standing a couple meters away from him and the blond.

Clyde looked at the blond and saw that he had put back on his hood. He felt saddened by that.

"Yo, Clyde! We couldnt find you, and your dad said you had come here, we thought you would want to come with us to the arcade!," Token yelled through cupped hands at his mouth.

"Sure!" Clyde replied. He stood up and started walking towards his friends. He stopped and turned around to look at Kenny. He smiled softely, "...See you at school Kenny,"

Kenny nodded and watched as the brunett walked away slowly towards his friends.

He saw Token wrap his arm around his shoulders and Tweeks yell something. he saw Craig give Kenny a questioning look then ask Clyde something. The group of boys got quiet as Clyde looked at Kenny again who was still sitting at the bench. he replied with a soft smile.

Kenny saw the boys give him wierd looks but shake it off as they walked towards the arcade messing around with eachother laughing and talking.

Kenny looked back out at the lake. Alone.

His smile was hidden. He couldnt see how Clyde couldnt see all the great things in his life. he had great freinds who cared about him. he had a loving father, actual food to eat and a warm house to go home to. He was lucky. He hoped Clyde could see that now.

"Kenny? What are you doing out here?" He heard Stan say from his left.

The blond looked up to see his own group of freinds. Stan, Kyle and a pissed looking Cartman.

"Just... helping," He said and stood up.

"Helping?" Kyle repeated with a confused face.

"He probubly just had to sleep on the bench because hes so poor that his family kicked him out," Cartman scoffed.

"That diddnt even make any sense fat ass," Kyle retorted. and The two started bickering.

Stan and Kenny just rolled their eyes and looked at eachother.

"So, wanna come and play the new x box 360 game that Kyle got with us?" Stan asked ignoring the fighting jew and fat ass.

Kenny shrugged but was smiling, "Sure," he said through his parka.

"Great," Stan started walking away as Kyle and Cartman had come to a deadlock not looking at eachother as they walked.

Kenny smiled and watched his friends go. He was pretty lucky himself. He might not have some of the other luxuries that others have, but he had friends that cared for him (most of the time) And a loving sister. He diddnt need a nice house or fancy food or money. He had what he needed and he was happy.

so yeah he was pretty lucky himself.

He and Clyde arent so diffrent.

"Are you comming poor boy? If your gonna take your sweet ass time ill not let you use my extra controller!" Cartman yelled pulling the blue eyed boy out of his thoughts.

"Wait!" He yelled as he ran to catch up with his walking friends. They walked down the street to Kyles house laughing, talking, with the occasional fight between Cartman and Kyle.

Yup, Not much diffrent from Clyde at all.

_**okay so its too late for me to start with any of my big stories, but i will say im working on the next chapet of Misspent Gifts, and im working on the next 2 chapters of Southparks on Facebook. **_

_**there arent many Kenny and Clyde stories so i decided to write one myself. I like them two. i dont know why... im wierd ig. Its kind of a crack pairing... im not sure if this is even a pairing story... **_

_**you can think of it as one, if you want. i know i thought about some of it when i was writing it.**_

_**Well I must go now. I have a terrible headache and i dont think that damn tylonol (?) helped at all.**_

_**So later fakers. im gonna go and try to get some sleep. you should too. but READ and REVEIW and LIKE and FAVORITE this first. **_

_**you know you want to.**_

_**Im gonna die~Siyera**_


End file.
